The Defining Moment
by oily bee man
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for a while now. You are about to witness the defining moment in their relationship! For tumblur user natsu-dorkneel on her birthday!
1. The Question That Changed Their Lives

Natsu skipped to Lucy's house in anticipation. Today was the day he was going to ask her! They had been dating for three years now and he was completely ready to take it to the next level. He approached her apartment and with a sigh, he climbed up to her window. He noticed the shower was running, so he had time to contemplate how he was going to do it. As he fingered the black velvet box in his pocket, she left the bathroom and went into her room. She seemed slightly startled by his presence, but nothing unusual. After she got changed into her day clothes she greeted Natsu.

"Hey, did you close the window?" She asked, to which he responded with a grunt and a shutting of the window.

"Luce, come with me. I wanna show you something." She complied, and they left the house. They were headed for the river, a trail of memories awaiting.

They came up upon the river and he said, "D'you remember this? When you were sick and you wanted to see the rainbow sakura so I uprooted the tree?" She nodded and gave a quick peck on the lips and whispered, "It was very gentlemanly of you." They presumed on their trail, stopping at the sola tree.

"How about when Mira said we'd make a cute couple and you avoided me the while day and I was going to confess to you here but you seemed really put-off by that so I made that lame excuse about how there was a book of secrets under here?" She blushed furiously at that, which she still frequently did even though they'd been dating for so long, and asked, "You- you knew about that?!" He responded with, "Of course I did, Luce!"

They kept walking and landed at the outside of the guild and Natsu said, "Remember when I met that beautiful lost girl in Hargeon looking for Igneel? And I found something much better and I decided to take her to Fairy Tail because she seemed so obsessed about it and hebacame my partner? We shared so many memories, both happy and sad. I loved her since the day I met her and I still do. Lucy, you're the light of my life and the one I want to be with forever. Will you marry me?" At this point, said stellar mage was bawling her eyes out and chanting "Yes".

Natsu gives her a spinning bear hug then sets her down, kissing her with more passion than ever before. With the spectacle that just commenced, they had failed to realized that they were being watched, and at this point several of the guild members had fainted, namely Erza, Mira, Levy, and Gray. They received numerous hugs and shouts of congratulations and from then on, they were officially partners in every sense of the word.


	2. The Famous Levy McGarden Advice

Natsu and Lucy had been married for six months now, and things were going pretty smoothly. However, Lucy has something vitally important to tell Natsu, but she can't muster the courage.

Lucy had just woken up at 6:00 to make her husband his abnormally large breakfast. She finished the towering pile of Chili Powder Pancakes and was about to wake him up when she felt a sudden surge of nausea come upon her. She raced to her bathroom and rid herself of the disgusting feeling. This vomiting thing was getting pretty old.

"Honey, you hungry? I made Chili Pancakes.", she said, slowly coaxing him out of his delightful dream.

"Huh? What? Food? Yes! I want some food, Luce!" Natsu hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to grab the pancakes his wife had made for him. He loved mornings like these. He had just awoken to the mesmerizing face he had been dreaming of, so that aforementioned woman could tell him food was waiting. The only thing that could make this morning better is if Gray had shown up on their walk to the guild, saying he wanted a fight. Speaking of walking to the guild, he figured it was about time to do so now, as Lucy had been long ready and now he was done eating.

The entire walk to the guild, the couple talked. Now, while they usually do, this one seemed especially important. They were talking about the future. Natsu had mentioned something about "getting his 33 babies", to which Lucy responded with a chuckle and a "maybe someday". What the fire dragon didn't know was that someday could actually be very soon.

After their prolonged conversation, they had arrived. Lucy, in all of her inner turmoil, decided to talk to the one person who could give her some pretty profound advice. Levy. Levy herself had been engaged to Gajeel for about a month and a half now, so she wasn't as experienced in matters of adulthood. After 30 seconds of searching the guild hall, Lucy found aforementioned bookworm sitting at a table, reading a book on the formation of Magic Energy.

"Levy-chan!", she screamed, hoping to catch her attention. Levy had responded with a jolt, being as she was immensely absorbed in her book.

"Lu-chan! What's up?", Levy replied with a welcoming smile.

"I need to talk to you. I really need some of the famous Levy McGarden advice."

"I've never heard of "The Famous Levy McGarden Advice", where could I find it? I could really use it for a certain iron dragon." Levy loved teasing her female companion, but the exchanged facial expression suggested this was not the right time. Levy noticed the distress clouding the stellar mage's face, and if she didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Levy-chan, can we go somewhere private? You don't understand how much I need you right now." Levy agreed, and they went off to the library.

"So, Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

"Short version or long?" Levy noticed that even with how torn her best friend looked, she was still cracking jokes. "I really don't think that right now is an occasion to use the short version. I'll take the long one."

"Okay so 21 years ago my parents decided it was the right time to have a child-"

"Wow Lu-chan not that long. I don't think I need to know about how your parents made you. First of all, what happened? Why do you look so confused?"

"Natsu got me pregnant and I don't know how to tell him." Levy took a big pause, as though she were processing the information she was just given. "Lu-chan, seeing as how he's been bugging to have a child for the past six months, I don't think he'll mind."

"I know that, but this is important! I can't just go up to him and say, "Hey, you know how you forgot to use a condom two weeks ago? Well now I'm growing a life form in my uterus." The blue-haired bookworm ran to the main guild hall, grabbed a notebook, and ran back gathering many stares and an interrogation as to what they were discussing. She felt it hard to hold back the truth, because the one interrogating her was Natsu. Her escape from the pinky's grasp was a simple slide down and a crawl.

At this point, she was back in the library and jotting notes on how to tell Natsu to expect a child. After much deliberation, she had found it. But she needed Mira's help.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 **A/N: I really didn't know if I should continue this, but I started thinking, "I've always liked multi-chaps more than one-shots do why not make one myself?". I hope you guys liked it! I might update next week, but it depends. Happy Belated Halloween, memes!**

 **P.S. I call my followers on Tumblr memes**.


End file.
